


Sweet Southern Comfort

by AlannasTara



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannasTara/pseuds/AlannasTara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was more comfortable in her own skin, less timid, unafraid to speak her mind, voice her displeasure, or even to ask for what she wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Southern Comfort

Carol lay on the couch in the den, trying to get comfortable as the rest of her family settled in for the night. Sleep never came easy. Since the farm, the constant running from place to place had worn on her physically and emotionally. She was tired, but with the grueling lifestyle they lived now, she was also changing. She had a wealth of steel reserve inside of her, refusing to give up or give in. 

 

One thing that had helped was T-Dog helping to train her with the rifle, and Daryl helping her learn some hand to hand melee moves. She looked in the mirror now, whenever they chanced upon one, and saw nothing left of the woman she was before. She had broken free of the constraints placed upon her by the world before the turn, and was becoming what she had always known she could be. 

 

She was more comfortable in her own skin, less timid, unafraid to speak her mind, voice her displeasure, or even to ask for what she wanted. 

 

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she turned to see it crack open and T-Dog stick his head in and search for her in the darkness. 

 

“Carol,” he whispered, “You in here? You okay?”

 

She smiled at his loving concern and protective nature towards her. 

 

“Yes, T, I’m okay. Are you just coming in from watch?”

 

“Yeah, Daryl just took over. Tryin’ to find a place to crash that isn’t freezing.”

 

“Well, you’re more than welcome to join me. This is a pretty roomy couch.”

 

“Nah, I couldn’t do that--”

 

She interrupted him before he could even finish his objection, “I’m not bein’ nice just to be nice, T-Dog. It’ll keep me warm too. I’m always cold it seems like.”

 

“Well, if that’s the case, hell yeah, scoot over," he said with a grin. 

 

She slid as far against the back of the couch as she could, turning sideways to make herself smaller and give him more room. He sat down on the edge, grabbed the blanket to pull up over the two of them, and turned on his side as well, facing out so if anything breached the door it would have to go through him to get to her. 

 

Each of them shifted to get as comfortable as possible before their limbs turned heavy with sleep and pulled them into a warm slumber. 

 

A few hours had passed when T-Dog rolled onto his back, forgetting where he was in his sleep until his arm whacked Carol in her ribs.

 

“Oww!”

 

He jerked as the sensation of his arm landing on her coincided with her pained exclamation. 

 

“Oh shit, Carol! I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to do that. You alright?”

 

“Yeah,” she mumbled softly, “I’m fine, just caught me off guard a bit is all.”

 

“C’mere,” T-dog murmured as he pressed the arm closest to her under her shoulders and scooted her above him, so she was half lying on top of him, giving them both a bit more room to maneuver. 

 

He dragged his hand up to the spot where her ribs twinged and began to gently massage and soothe the pain away. 

 

Carol sighed, his hands feeling so good against her, so gentle and soft, careful and reverent, as if she were precious and delicate. 

 

His eyes were closed but she could tell by his breathing that he wasn’t asleep yet. He was so sweet to her; it felt good, what he was doing. It had been forever since a man’s hands had brought her anything but pain. 

 

She brought her own hand from where it had rested on his shoulder and cupped his cheek, startling him at first, but then he relaxed as he felt her warm breath ghost across his lips. 

 

“This okay?” She asked, waiting until he gave an almost imperceptible nod that she felt more than saw, and she met his lips with her own. 

 

She was lost in the kiss, in the tenderness and softness that was all him. All southern gentleman-like, taking his time in the sweet, sleep-hazed dream state they seemed to be drifting in. She tilted her head, changing the angle and allowing her to open her mouth, deepening the kiss, her tongue seeking out his own. She felt his moan erupt from deep within his chest and the hand that had been caressing her ribs slid down to her hip, gripping her as the intensity of their kiss grew, the heat blooming between them. 

 

Her heart sped up with excitement, nerves, and desire, stomach fluttering at the prospect of intimacy after she had gone so long without. Her hand slipped underneath his shirt and she felt him twitch as her fingertips caressed up his side. His skin was so warm and smooth, like silk really. She was kind of jealous. She couldn’t help but to squeeze, feeling his hard muscle flex beneath her. She pulled him closer to her as if she could draw some of that strength into herself. 

 

She loved the feel of him, craved more, longed to be enveloped in his muscular arms and wrap her legs around his rugged and powerful frame. It used to be that large men scared her, but T-Dog only made her feel safe, protected, and cherished. 

 

She could feel him, hard beneath her, the proof of his desire nudging against her leg, exciting her further. Her blood roared in her ears. The evidence that he was aroused by her, he found her attractive and  wanted this to happen, overwhelmed her senses. 

 

She found his hand at her hip and pulled it up to place it against her breast, letting him know exactly what she wanted, and that it was okay to go further. His hand cupped her and softly massaged her, gently squeezing before running his thumb over the hardened bump he could feel through her shirt. She shivered as he continued to tease her nipple, unable to contain her mewls of enjoyment. 

 

Her hands went back to the hem of his shirt and slowly pushed it up, trying to feel every inch of him that she could as she went. She couldn’t wait to feel his skin pressed up against hers. She removed his shirt completely, whipping hers off in short succession. Her nipples were hard and sensitive and she gasped as they scraped against his chest. 

 

She moved her mouth back to his, meeting his lips in a rapacious kiss, pressing herself as close to him as she could get, sparks of heat and want electrifying her blood, swimming along her veins. He clutched her hips and ground his pelvis into hers, his erection nestled right up against her core, the heat of her burning him from the outside in, making him hers to do with as she pleased. 

 

“Shit, Carol,” T-Dog growled out, pulling his head back to catch his breath. “You really wanna do this?”

 

“Shhhhh. Stop talking, T," she whispered. 

 

She moved over him to stand by the side of the couch and removed her pants, followed by her underwear, then clambered back on top until she was straddling him.

 

He wrapped one arm around her back, pulling her closer into him, pressing her against his cock, while at the same time he thrust into her, cursing the fabric still separating their lower bodies. His other hand was occupied, back to teasing her nipple, while his lips traveled down her neck to her breast, kissing as he went, nuzzling against her before taking her into his mouth, suckling and nipping at her peak. 

 

She moved her hands between them, struggling to unbutton his pants in the tight space between their bodies. Her moans were music to his ears and he was struck with an idea. He reached down, stilling her hands and growled, his husky voice like velvet and gravel combined. 

 

“Naw, girl. C’mere,” he drawled as he scooted himself further down on the couch and pulled her up until she was nearly sitting on his face. 

 

“Wh-what are you doing?” she squeaked. Ed had  never done this and she was unsure what she should do or expect. “You don’t have to--”

 

“I  want to. I’m gonna show you what a real man can do. Jus’ relax.”

 

His lips were ghosting along her slit, inhaling her scent, breathing her in and instantly, she was lost. She didn’t think anything could feel this good; the sensation was amazing. Then his tongue was inside her and she let out a muffled scream, pressing her hand over her mouth. 

 

He licked and sucked at her, relishing in her sweet taste, while alternating between her clit and the very heat of her. Her thighs were trembling on either side of his head as he continued to devour her, hands cupping her backside, helping to hold her steady while he lapped at her opening, moaning at how good she felt. The vibrations she felt as he moaned ratcheted her to new heights of ecstasy and she couldn’t help her body as it responded, her hips thrusting, seeking  something, even though she wasn’t sure what that was. 

 

Then she felt T’s fingers press into her as his tongue circled her clit, and she swore she saw Jesus, heaven, and the stars all at once. He massaged her inner walls even as he continued his assault with his mouth. She almost lost it then, her hand going to the back of the couch, gripping the fabric between her fingers as she struggled to hold herself upright.

 

Her whimpered cries grew louder and he was sure that someone would hear them and come to check, but he couldn’t even find it in himself to care. All he could think about was how perfect she was, how good she tasted and how she felt surrounding him. Then he found her spot and she was spasming around him, gripping his fingers tight within her as she came, and came  hard.

 

Her body, her entire universe, shook with the immensity of what she had just experienced. She had  never felt anything like that, never known how  sublime sex could be...and they hadn’t even made it to the main event. She was stunned.  

 

"Damn, girl--"

 

T-Dog was cut off by Carol's mouth on his as she scooted herself down his body and pressed her sweaty, flushed skin to his, hungrily kissing him. The taste of herself on his tongue was even more arousing. 

 

It was foreign to her and felt a little dirty. For a split second she wondered in the back of her mind if she should feel ashamed for loving the scent, the taste, and the feel of her slickness on his face. The second passed and she mentally shrugged it off. She was done letting anyone or anything dictate what she would find sexy, after all, it was the end of the world. 

 

Her hands went again to the button of his pants and this time he didn't stop her, except to dig through his pocket and snatch something out of it before she tugged them down and he kicked his feet out of them. She heard him rustling something in his hands and she glimpsed a streak of silver before she heard the package tear. 

 

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow, "you just happen to keep one in your pocket?"

 

"What? You never know! Be prepared. Ain't that the boy scout motto or somethin'?" He shrugged as he rolled the condom on, "You gonna complain or you gonna make sure it don't go to waste?" He gripped her hips once more, as she moved to position herself above him. He helped keep her steady as she lowered herself onto him, his breath whistling out of him as her inner walls clenched and molded around his dick. 

 

" Damnnn , girl!" He cursed when she flexed her muscles, getting used to the feel of him.

 

"I'm not a girl," she gasped, rolling her hips and bracing her hands on his chest. "I'm a woman."

 

"Yes you are," he growled as he bucked up into her, " Yes. You. Are. " He punctuated each word with a thrust as she ground down onto him. The back of the couch creaked as she rode him, her thighs bracketing his hips, sweat slicking the skin between them, the sound of flesh smacking together. 

 

The waves of pleasure rose higher and higher, finally crashing over her, pushing her over the edge and she shuddered around T-Dog, triggering his own release. She collapsed against his chest, their breathing uneven and burdened, as they came down from the high, their bodies feeling the exertion. 

 

"This isn't gonna be weird, is it?" Carol asked, her fingertips playing over T-Dog's chest. 

 

"Not for me. You alright?" He clasped her hand to his chest holding it still, waiting for her to look him in the eyes so she could see his sincerity. 

 

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I'm good." 

 

They sat up, each going about cleaning up a bit, T-Dog disposing of the condom, and they got dressed again, unwilling to be left with their "pants down" so to speak, in case they had to run. They situated themselves back on the couch, closer this time, Carol nestled in T-Dog's strong, warm, and gentle arms and they slept. 

 

Cozy, happy, and sated, for the first and maybe the only time. 


End file.
